


【兵团】 《活在当下》原著利x巨中团的穿越文（清水）

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777





	【兵团】 《活在当下》原著利x巨中团的穿越文（清水）

艾尔文醒来时发现他以一种不太舒服的姿势躺在床上，周围什么也看不见，但却有隐隐的光亮，他刚想抬手揉一下眼睛，却发现双手被分别绑在身体两侧，而不能视物是因为眼睛被布一类的东西蒙住了。

难道是绑架？但是谁又会无聊到绑架一个普通的中学教师呢？他有什么价值？绑匪又能从他身上得到什么？他很快推翻了这个可能性。

不管怎样这个情况总是人为的，那么先谈判一下知道对方要什么。艾尔文想说点什么，却意外地听到自己发出了“呜呜”的声音。好吧，嘴里也被对方塞了东西。

“知道了，别急。”那人不轻不重的拍了一下他的臀部侧面。

艾尔文思考着这声音有点像利威尔，但又不太一样的时候，一只手摸上了他的胸部。他用身体磨蹭了一下床单，发现不出所料，果然自己没穿衣服。然后他瞬间明白了自己的处境和对方大概想要什么东西。于是他发出了“呜”的抗议声。

然而由于信息沟通不畅，对方的理解却有一点偏差，“喂，你有点被SM的自觉啊？是不是要我先抽你一顿？”

艾尔文摇摇头陷入思考模式，他回顾了一下自己三十多岁走过的感情之路，除了学生时代谈过几次恋爱，有过女朋友也有过男朋友，但前几任恋人都比较理性，也是和平分手。然而在做中学教师多年之后却被自己的某个男学生——利威尔用各种手段穷追不舍，甚至迫使他重开消声灭迹很久家政社。本来艾尔文以为成为社团顾问老师是件很头疼的事，但是唯一的社团成员利威尔却异常让人省心，艾尔文有大把的时间可以整理教案或者看书，经常还会吃到利威尔做的点心和料理。利威尔比其他孩子成熟懂事，他在情人节塞给艾尔文一块巧克力，郑重其事地说：“老师请你等我长大。”

“这就对了。”那人在艾尔文的嘴角亲了一下，他身上散发的淡淡的清洁剂的香味，让艾尔文更加确定了几分。那人手上没有闲着，在胸部时而磨砂揉捏，时而按压他的乳首，力量虽重但控制得很好，没有特意制造痛觉。“舒服吗？”

艾尔文犹豫了一下，不知该摇头还是点头可以阻止他继续下去。从法律角度讲，如果被未成年人强迫发生性关系，到底算谁强暴了谁。不管怎么说，如果他作为一个中学老师，被一个年仅15岁，不到一米六的男生给强暴了，那么他得好好思考一下怎么面对将来的人生。

“你想说话吗？”

猛点头，谢天谢地对方总算恢复了一点常识，SM play把嘴塞上了怎么喊安全词。嘴里的一团东西被除去之后，艾尔文动了动下巴，思考了一下，发出一个不确定的音节：“利威尔？”

那只在艾尔文胸口留连很久的手终于挪开了，但紧接着“啪”的一声，艾尔文感觉大腿被什么东西抽打了一下，“叫主人。”

果然是利威尔，艾尔文心中狂奔过一群奇行种，说好的让老师等你长大的呢？怎么你突然背信弃义不按常理出牌，在长大之前居然就对老师做出了这种兽行。学生行为规范里面难道没有规定不可以随意强暴老师的吗？ （不可能有这种东西）艾尔文是一个会审时度势的人，所谓形式比人强，在被人绑住的情况下还是得低个头委曲求全一下。“那么，主人，你接下来想对我做什么？”

“首先我会摸遍你的全身，尤其是那些敏感的地方，”利威尔凑到艾尔文的耳边，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂，“然后我会帮你口交，吸到你快要高潮，但我不会让你射出来，接下来我会解开你脚上的镣铐，让你翻身跪在床上，方便我从后面干你。但是你的双手还被铐着，没有办法自己撸，所以我会一直干到你射，干到你明天没办法参加训练只能在办公室里做文书工作。”

艾尔文想着这怎么可能是一个初中学生说得出来的话，“等等，什么训练？”

“你放心，和你的长距离搜索阵型没有关系，我明天会带他们做一些体能和飞行技巧的练习。”

“长距离……搜索阵型……是什么？”

“艾尔文，你失忆了吗？难道是因为今天被他们灌了不少酒。”

“利威尔，我没醉。听着，我觉得有很多地方不对，你能不能先解开我的眼罩？”

在双眼重见光明的那刻，艾尔文感觉房间里的光线没有想象中的刺眼,“没开灯吗？”

“开灯？灯不是点着吗？”利威尔指指书桌上的一盏油灯，奇怪地看着艾尔文。

眼前的利威尔是没错，但又有一些不同，看起来去更成熟更从容镇定，他肌肉饱满看上去很强壮，不是一个十五岁的学生能有的身体。艾尔文抬头看向自己，胸口的伤痕都不见了，取而代之的是更丰满的胸肌和腹肌，他不禁乍舌，这种身材是怎么练出来的。整个世界都和艾尔文熟知的不一样，“利威尔，这不是开完笑。你能认真回答我几个问题吗？”

“你说。”眼神里有一点担忧。

“这是哪里？我们是什么关系？”

“你的房间，调查兵团本部基地。我们的关系如你所见。”利威尔想了想又补充，“艾尔文，如果你是酒后失忆，睡一觉明天就能好了吧？”

“利威尔，我这样很抱歉。”虽然没有告诉利威尔实情有点对不起他，但是艾尔文不想让事情扩大化，或者增加他的担心，看得出来，他们关系非常亲密。

利威尔帮艾尔文解开手腕和脚腕上的皮质的镣铐扔进一个盒子里，“别想太多，你还能记得我，说明情况还不太糟糕，现在早点休息。”

艾尔文穿上利威尔扔给他的睡衣，看着利威尔将盒子收好，吹熄了桌上的油灯也钻进被子里。感受到利威尔侧身抱着他将脑袋往他胸口蹭了蹭，艾尔文涌起一股暖意，他们的关系真的比艾尔文想象中还要亲密。“如果我明天还是想不起来，利威尔，你可以告诉我这里的一切吗？”

“当然。”利威尔声音有点低沉，加重了手上的力量环住艾尔文的腰。

“虽然还不清楚状况，但是我觉得你应该是我最信任的人，别担心，我们一定可以解决这个问题。”

“我知道。”

艾尔文意识到这不是在做梦，因为利威尔之前和他SM play的时候他有痛觉。这可能是他穿越到某种平行世界，希望明天一觉睡醒后他又能重回自己的世界。

然而他穿越回去是在两天之后的事情，两天里面他知道了这是一个怎样的世界，这里的巨人会吃人，而这里的艾尔文身为调查兵团的团长已经把无数的团员送上了死亡之路。难怪这里的利威尔面无表情之下，眼神里始终带着一点忧郁。利威尔和韩吉知道他“失忆”的事情，在三天里给他灌输了大量的这个世界的现实，利威尔还帮他穿过兵团制服和皮带。

艾尔文在翻看这个世界的艾尔文的手稿时，对其中的精妙之处赞叹不已，韩吉曾对他说过，他是墙内最后的希望，调查兵团上下都深深的信赖他，愿意追随他。到这时艾尔文才明白了其中的缘由，以及为什么当利威尔得知他“失忆”时表现出的担忧和失落。

第三天早晨，艾尔文终于回到了自己的世界，人一旦在一个残酷而另类的环境中生存过，就会开始拥抱美好的现实世界。

在下午家政社的社团活动时，艾尔文给他唯一的社团成员利威尔带去了一盒红茶风味的巧克力蛋糕。“利威尔，老师愿意等你长大，但是能不能答应老师，在成年之前，不要做出什么给大家带来困扰的事情。”

利威尔点头说好，但是心里一算，还有三年多的日子实在有点漫长。不过没关系，老师我一定不会给你带来困扰。但是感情这种事情很难说，只能走一步看一步了，大不了到时候说是我强迫老师的就好了。

END

p.s. 给柒柒的生贺，你要的兵团，这真的是兵团，这绝对是兵团不骗你的，虽然最后没有做完，但也是因为我炖肉力不够的关系。

年初玩的换妻play抽到了原著利和巨中团一直想写一篇兵团，后来发现穿越实在是太难写了，尤其是肉，根本下不了手，捂住脸扭向一边。


End file.
